


Why Don't You Get Out Of The Rain

by QueenoftheHobbits



Category: Dunkirk (2017)
Genre: Angst, Apologising, F/F, F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, couples fight but then they resolve it and its all good, growing together, working at relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 13:28:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17224919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenoftheHobbits/pseuds/QueenoftheHobbits
Summary: Inspired by I Wrung My Hands by Anna Akhmatova. You say something you shouldn’t during an argument, you worry he won’t come back.





	Why Don't You Get Out Of The Rain

“You can’t just come back and expect me to be all smiles and open arms! Do you know how scared I am whenever you’re not here? All anyone ever tells me is how dangerous it is for you to be a fighter pilot!” Worry, day in, day out, the only time you don’t worry is when he’s on leave, back at home. When you can be sure he’s not hurt, that he’s fine. You knew what you were getting into when you married Jack Collins, but that didn’t make it any easier when you were worried and scared.

“Ye knew tha’ this wouldn’t be easy! What de ye want me ta do? Just leave?!” 

“Maybe!” You regret it the moment you say it. You don’t want him to leave. That’s a lie, something that you shouldn’t have said in anger and worry. Yes, it was horrible to know he could die, but you’d rather have him and know that, than not. 

Jack’s mouth turns down into a sad frown and you rush after him as he makes his way down the stairs and out the front door of your joint home. You don’t care that it’s pouring it down outside or that you’re only in your night clothes as you stand at the bottom of the steps calling after him before he opens that gate. Before he can leave your sight completely.

“Jack! Please don’t leave! I’m sorry, I never...I’d rather have you here once in a blue moon than not at all! Please...” You can’t bear the thought of him just being gone, not after years of him, after loving him for so long. You can’t bear the thought of one stupid, hastily said word being the reason that you don’t see him again.

“Why don’t ye get out of the rain? Go back inside, love.”

“Jack...” You watch as he stops after opening the gate, turning to look at you with a sad smile. He still looks like he’s more concerned for you than anything else, but you can see the hurt in his eyes at what you said. 

“I’ll be back in the morning...I need ta cool off. I’ll be back, I promise.”

You don’t fight him on his leaving anymore because you know he’s going to leave whether you want him to or not. You just have to trust that in the morning he’ll be back and you can truly apologise for saying something you never should have said. It didn’t matter that you’d been scared for him, worried, you never should have said that and you just hope it’ll only be a night that he’s gone.

So you walk back inside, soaked to the bone, and rather absentmindedly go about your business. Having a bath, getting into dry clothes, tucking yourself into bed. Its hard to fall asleep when you don’t know where he is, when you know you’ve hurt him. The guilt gnaws at you for many hours before you manage to fall asleep. 

You’re woken up by a dip in the bed next to you and the feeling of familiar, cool fingers brushing your hair away from your face. You open your eyes, blinking them a few times, letting everything come back into focus. Jack’s sat next to you on the bed, he looks like he hasn’t slept, dark circles under his usually bright blue eyes, messy clothes and hair. He looks haggard and the guilt from the night before wells up in you.

You sit up, pulling his hand from your hair to hold it in your own on your lap.

“Jack...I never should have said that. I was angry and scared and that doesn’t excuse what I said...but i’m sorry. I  _love_ you. I’d rather worry every day until the war is over, than never have you around at all, than have you walk out of my life. I married you for a reason...and you’re right. I knew this wasn’t going to be easy when we got married. I knew and I decided to marry you anyway, because I love you. I’m sorry for letting my worry get the best me.” You press your forehead into his shoulder, you want him to forgive you. You want him to say its okay because you’re sure the only thing worse than him not being at home because of war would be not being at home because he decided he’d had enough of your marriage.

“I know...I know you’re sorry...and I should have realised that ye were scared.  _I’m_ sorry. I escalated things, rather than talking abou’ how scared ye were...we both messed up somewhat.”

“Does that mean you’re staying?” You pull back to properly look at him, he’s looks less troubled now, the same way you feel less troubled. The relief at knowing he forgives you, that he doesn’t hate you is immense. 

“Do ye really think I could ever walk away from ye? I love ye with all my heart and one fight ain’t gonna change tha’.” You reach up and press your lips to his, sighing slightly at the familiar feeling. It’s a little bit like coming home, its that familiar.

It is soft, nothing too rushed or harsh, just a sweet little kiss. A gentle reminder that you’re both okay. You’re both here. 

 


End file.
